


Taking Chances

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I saw <a href="http://crotchner.tumblr.com/post/138661938976/has-any-one-ever-written-nick-doing-ellis-on-the">this</a> post on Tumblr and promised <a href="http://theselovelybonez.tumblr.com">theselovelybonez</a> that I would write a fic for it, because seriously, WHY HAS NO ONE DONE THIS BEFORE?  Purely porn with maybe a little bit of plot thrown in there, but basically it's Nick banging Ellis on top of the Jimmy Gibbs Jr, haha. :D</p><p>Nick/Ellis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

Nick found it hard to go to sleep.  Which wasn’t unusual for him whether he was in the zombie apocalypse or not.  But in the tiny-ass safe room that he and the rest of his team were currently holed up in?  He felt like he was suffocating.  With a grunt of annoyance, Nick got up from the uncomfortable plastic chair that he had been _trying_ to make a bed out of.  His white jacket hung over the back of in a weak attempt to make it more comfortable.  Needless to say, _that_ sure as hell didn’t work.  He gave a glance of annoyance at Rochelle and Coach who were passed out in their own respective chairs, internally jealous that they were able to find slumber so _easily_. 

 

“Hey man, what’re ya doin?”  Ellis asked from his corner in a whispered drawl, while he held an assault rifle diagonally across his chest.  “Get some rest, it ain’t yer turn fer watch jus’ yet.”

 

“I _ain’t_ tired,” Nick replied with a mocking drawl of his own as he stepped towards where Ellis was keeping watch, his ice-blue eyes settling towards the small, barred up window embedded in the red, steel door.  It was a lie, he _was_ tired, but he couldn’t hope to get any sleep in the stifling, small room.  Unfortunately, while they were on the road to New Orleans, safe houses were few and far between, so they had to take what they could get.  This one happened to be at a rest stop off of the highway, and the safe room itself looked to be converted from an office.  An extremely _small_ office at that. 

 

“Oh, I get it,” Ellis said with a chuckle as he let his gun carefully fall towards his lap.  “Nature calls, am I right?  Ain’t no shame in that.  But you probably should’ve gone before ya went to bed, while we were all awake an’ all.  It’s all good though, I’ll come out with ya.  Safety in numbers ya know?”

 

Nick shook his head while he gave an annoyed sigh.  “No kiddo, I just need some fresh air, all right?  Damn.”  He glared down at the younger man.  “Is that okay with you, oh keeper of the door?”

 

“Well shit, I reckon that’s all right I guess,” Ellis said as he hopped up from his seat.  “I’m still comin’ with ya though, it ain’t safe out there alone.”

 

“Yeah, I figured,” Nick huffed as he reached down to where he usually kept his Magnum strapped to his leg, tracing a finger over the ridge of the smooth barrel.  “Well, let’s go, kiddo,” he announced before lifting the metal bar that was holding the door in place.

 

Once they were outside of the office, and had locked the door to keep their sleeping companions safe, they crept quietly through the building before getting to the door that led them to the outdoors.  They had made sure to clear the surrounding area of infected before hunkering down for the night, so it was a pretty uneventful journey of skulking through dark hallways.  But wandering outside of the safety of a steel door was always a little nerve wracking, just because of the unknown of what may be waiting out there.  Fortunately for them, it was pretty quiet.

 

Nick pushed through the glass door, which was _surprisingly_ still in one piece, and inhaled a deep breath once he was outside.  “Christ, that’s much better,” he murmured while he held the door open for his chaperone.  “Why couldn’t they build a safe house in a bigger space?”

 

Ellis raised an eyebrow as he lowered his gun.  “You claustrophobic or somethin’?  I didn’t think that was somethin’ that’d bother a fancy man like you?”

 

Nick shook his head while he reached for his shirt pocket and gave a rough chuckle.  “Nah kiddo, it’s just that I’ve been cooped up all day in that shitbox of a car, and then we got stuck _here_ tonight.  I can only take so much.”  He cursed under his breath when he realized that he had left his cigarettes back inside, in the pocket of his jacket that he had neglected to pick up.  “ _Shit_.”  So much for a cig to help him take the edge off.

 

“Hey man, the Jimmy Gibbs Jr. ain’t a shitbox, it’s a car made of _legends_ ,” Ellis defended proudly as he shined his flashlight towards where the vehicle was parked under a nearby overhang.  They didn’t want to leave the car _too_ far away from them, so it was a good compromise rather than leaving it in the parking lot that was a good several more yards further from the safe room.  “An’ besides, it got us outta that zombie-infested mall, didn’t it?”

 

“Uh huh,” Nick snorted as he started to stroll towards the parked car.  “I guess that’s the _only_ good thing it’s done for us so far.”  He really wasn’t looking forward to the next day, considering it’d likely be another long one on the road, with him cramped tightly in the back of the stock car while Ellis rambled on and on and _on_ while they drove.  He hoped to _god_ that it wouldn’t take _too_ goddamn long to get to New Orleans.  “You really seem to like this thing, huh sport?”  Nick asked as he took a seat on the hood of the car, the suspension creaking with his added weight.  “I don’t know why, it _barely_ even has a backseat.  Can’t get much action back there,” he joked.

 

“You’d better be careful with that,” Ellis warned Nick while watching their escape vehicle suddenly become a makeshift chair.  “An’ I don’t think ya understand exactly why this car is so awesome,” he said with a pout as he smoothed a palm over the lightly dented hood.

 

“Yeah yeah, you don’t need to go on again about how you’d get knocked up by Jimmy Gibbs Jr if he was around,” Nick joked with a cheeky grin aimed towards Ellis, his teeth glinting in the dim rays of light beaming from the flashlight attached to the end of the Southerner’s gun.  “Trust me kiddo, this car _ain’t_ as awesome when you’re trying to keep your lunch down because you’re being bounced around in the backseat like someone’s shaking a box of rocks.”

 

“Sh-Shut up, man,” Ellis said with a stutter as he turned away from the gambler, grateful for the darkness to cover up the fact that his face was turning bright red.  “That jus’ ain’t nice.  I _love_ this car.  An’ besides, anyone’d be proud to bear the kids of a stock car legend!”

 

Nick chuckled at Ellis’ reaction and got up from the hood.  Which was just as well, since sitting on metal wasn’t exactly _that_ comfortable.  “You’re too easy, sport,” he said as he briefly clapped a hand on the mechanic’s shoulder.  “We all have shit that we fantasize about.”  As the words left his lips, Nick suddenly remembered some stuff that Ellis had mentioned back when they were in Rayford.  The part where Ellis had admitted that he had _liked_ him stuck out in particular.  _Hell, might as well take a chance_ , he thought while he pondered a proposition to the younger man.  _It’d be a nice distraction from all this bullshit, and the worst that could happen would be a fist to the face.  Wouldn’t be the first time, and probably not the last one either._ “So uh, Ellis.  You ever ah… think about doing stuff with this car that _doesn’t_ involve driving?”

 

Ellis laughed softly as he allowed himself to face Nick once again.  “Well shit, sure I have,” he admitted while he pawed at the brim of his cap.  “But with all this crazy shit goin’ on, it’s not like I’ve been able to actually do anythin’ but run from the zombies, ya know?”

 

“Yeah, I _do_ know,” Nick replied with a nod.  He’d been kind of hard up even before the infection hit.   The chick that he had brought back to his hotel room the night prior to the evacuation hadn’t been feeling well, so he wasn’t able to close the deal like he had wanted to.  And then when she woke up the next morning as a goddamn _zombie_ , that possibility was done and gone.  Nick could be a sleazebag yeah, but he wasn’t about to have sex with someone that was technically _dead_.  “All _too_ well.  But look kiddo, here we are, not a zombie in sight, just the two of us and the Jimmy Gibbs Jr.”  A smirk curled at the corner of his mouth as he gave a suggestive raise of his eyebrow.  “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

 

A confused look crossed Ellis’ face.  “I ain’t real sure what yer sayin’,” he admitted as he scratched his cheek, wrinkling his nose while he tried to figure out _exactly_ what Nick was trying to suggest. 

 

Nick exhaled a sigh.  It looked like he was going to have to spell it out for Ellis, letter by letter.  “What I’m _saying_ is… Let’s have a little fun.  With the car.  And I _don’t_ mean driving.”  A grin quickly returned to his lips as he stepped closer to the younger man, subtly edging his thigh in the gap between his coverall-clad legs.  “And by _fun_ , I mean sex.  I know you’ve kind of had a thing for me Overalls, you’re pretty damn easy to read.”

 

Ellis’ face flushed again, and he avoided the conman’s face, greatly aware that Nick’s eyes were now intensely focused on him.  “Well shit, I guess the cat’s outta the bag,” he said with a nervous laugh.  Allowing himself to tilt his head upwards so that he could meet Nick’s knowing stare, he gave the gambler a crooked grin of his own.  “What’re ya thinkin’?  You know, with me, an’ you, an’ the car?”

 

 _Jackpot._   “I thought you’d never ask,” Nick said roughly as he nudged Ellis down towards the car’s blue hood.

 

_

 

“So, did you ever _dream_ —ah shit, that’s _good_ —that you’d be getting nailed on the hood of the Jimmy Gibbs Jr. in the middle of the goddamn zombie apocalypse, Ellis?” Nick asked in between pants as he thrust hard and deep into the younger man spread beneath him.  He glanced down at the mechanic splayed out across the hood of the car and couldn’t help smirking at the sight.  As much as Ellis could be a little _irritating_ with his constant rambling, he admitted that the kid looked damn _good_ right now.

 

“Oh my _lord_ ,” Ellis cried out, his eyebrows furrowing into a crease as an intense wave of pleasure washed over him.  “Never in my wildest dreams, _ever_.”

 

Fortunately for Nick it didn’t take _too_ much convincing to get Ellis in the position that he was currently in.   The kid was such a _huge_ fan of the car and the car’s driver that the deal was pretty much sealed as soon as the words ‘sex’ and ‘Jimmy Gibbs Jr’ were included in the same sentence.  “Fuck kiddo, this feels goddamn _amazing_ ,” Nick growled as he used his cock to drive into Ellis’ warmth over and over again.  The mechanic’s ankles were resting upon his shoulders, and Nick enjoyed feeling the twitch of Ellis’ thighs whenever he gave a particularly hard rock of his hips.

 

“S-Shit man, it really _does_ ,” Ellis agreed with a groan, letting his head loll to the side and catching a glimpse of his coveralls that were now in a messy pile on the ground next to the front tire and his rifle.  “I really think this is the best day of my _entire_ _life_.  Never thought I’d _ever_ do somethin’ like this.”

 

Nick’s grin grew wider and even cockier at hearing Ellis’ words, and he allowed a hand to snake down in between the Southerner’s legs so that he could jerk the kid off while he fucked him.  With his fingers now curled around Ellis’ length, he started to move his hand in time to his thrusts, knowing that with all the commotion they were making they probably didn’t have a _whole_ heck of a lot of time to make things last much longer.  “Come on kiddo,” he urged with a flick of his wrist and a tilt of his hips.

 

The added stimulation caused Ellis’ eyes to roll back and flutter shut while a moan fell from his lips.  “Oh man, keep on doin’ _that_ ,” he lightly begged, rocking his hips up as if to ask for more.

 

“You got it sport,” Nick panted out while he kept up his pace, feeling his torso starting to coil and clench as he slid in and out of Ellis’ tight hole.  _Fuck, it won’t be long now._   _I guess I really was hard up.  The kid was kind of annoying at first, but like this, he ain’t half bad at all._

It didn’t take much more until Nick had Ellis shuddering in orgasm underneath him, and he thoroughly enjoyed feeling the tight squeeze around his cock when the mechanic came.  Hearing the moans dropping from the Southerner’s mouth was probably the best thing he had heard so far in the _entire_ apocalypse, especially considering there wasn’t much _good_ about the whole thing in general.  But what they were currently doing, Nick definitely classified as _more_ than good.  “It’s… Ah… My turn now, kiddo,” he got out huskily as he continued to shove his prick hard and deep into his partner, determined to find his own climax, and _soon_.

 

“Oh lord, _Nick_ ,” Ellis got out in a whine of encouragement, still reeling from his orgasm.  He was downright _amazed_ at how good he felt at that moment, even though sex on top of his dream car wasn’t exactly as comfortable as he imagined it would be.  The unyielding metal was poking into his back, and he was more aware of it as his euphoria started to fade.  “C’mon man…”

 

Once Nick was sure that the kid was good and done, he let go of Ellis’ dick and briefly shook his now-messy hand away from them, in an attempt to get some of the kid’s semen off of it.  He was _pretty much_ there though, so even despite the brief pause he took, a few more thrusts was all it took to easily tip over the edge.  “Oh fuck, _fuck_!”  Nick groaned in a hoarse whisper as he came, his hips stuttering while he coated the mechanic’s insides with his release.  “So good, kiddo,” he muttered softly once he was finished, his shoulders slumping as he enjoyed the high from his orgasm.  While he was savoring the moment, he swore that he could hear some rustling from the bushes nearby.  Looking up and eyeing where he thought the noise was coming from, Nick reached for his Magnum that was still attached to the leg of his unzipped pants.  As he pulled it from its holster, a lone infected broke through the branches and started to run towards them.  “ _Shit_ ,” he hissed as he pointed his gun and shot at the zombie, watching it fall to the ground in a heap.  “We gotta go sport,” Nick growled lowly as he pulled himself off of the younger man.  “I bet the zombies heard us.  More of them are probably coming right now.”

 

“Well shit, it was worth it though,” Ellis said with a grin as he moved to sit up, and then motioned for Nick to pick his coveralls up.  “I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

 

Nick laughed as he tucked himself back into his pants and then bent down to pick up the kid’s clothing.  “Yeah, me too.  Now hurry up,” he said as he tossed the filthy coveralls at Ellis.  “I’ll cover you while you get dressed.”


End file.
